half_lifefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Half-Life Fan Fiction Over Wiki:Rules
Regulations 0. Have fun. The first rule is to have fun. The Civil Protection Officers on duty, might, on a mercurial whim, ban people that refuse to comply with this regulation. 1. Remain courteous and civil. This is in accordance with standard society etiquette rules. Need clarification? :1.1 - No extensive use of epithets. Mild usage may be permitted, as the Half-Life games are rated "M" for mature (17+), but users may request to not have profanity used around them. These requests will be honored by administrators and will be enforced. :1.2 - No arguments. Do not let things get out of hand, Citizen. Any problems should be reported ASAP to . These dedicated individuals can take more immediate and concise action. :1.3 - Keep it clean. We ask that you please keep all amorous events at a strictly PG-13 level, unless you wish to specially mark your article with a "Mature Audiences" template, in which case you are allowed to narrate any sexual encounter(s) between characters in a tasteful manner. Please refrain from writing a story that is purely sex for sexuality's sake (i.e. pornofic, lemon, hentai, etc.) and remember that this site contains a wide range of users from different age groups, who may not be comfortable and/or mature enough to handle such a subject. See Rule 1.1 above. If you have any questions about this particular rule, please direct them to a Civil Protection Officer. 2. No editing other people's work without their explicit permission. But this does not give you the right to put "do not edit my fan fiction" on the page. :2.1 - You cannot use other people's work without their explicit permission. This means no using articles, pictures, etc (templates are at times exceptions) without permission from the author/creator. 3. Fanon should be Half-Life related. This is Half-Life Fanon, after all: while history for Humanity, our benefactors, the events at the Black Mesa Site, even your own races and perspectives on recent history are allowed, fictions taking place in the distant future are deeply frowned upon. Please do your part, Citizen, and try to connect your articles with Half-Life in a more-than-miniscule way. 4. No direct contradictions of definitively established canon. E.G. The Combine are an evil corporation, or Gordon Freeman is a Vortigaunt (Extreme Cases). Canonical violations will not be allowed. In the event that Rule 4 or any of its constituents is broken, articles are to be marked with the NotCanonFriendly template. If no changes are made after at least a month, articles may be marked with the Rule Breaker template (whereby they may be subject for movement to user namespace, or deletion). :4.1 - Make sure that your articles are realistic. Since Half-Life is based in a science fiction universe, realism, such as obeying the laws of physics, gravity or just plain common sense is required to a reasonable extent. :4.2 - God Modding, the act of making a article, be it character, vehicle, or faction, powerful beyond common sense, logic or science, is banned. :4.3 - Note that Plagiarism is strictly prohibited; while homages are acceptable, blatant copies of other franchises or works will warrant a tag. 5. The decision of the administrators is final. Although the Half Life Fan Fiction OverWiki is a fun place to be to send your fanon to each other, be aware that violations will result in a block from editing.